This invention relates to chassis units for electrical equipment, and more particularly to chassis units for audio visual devices.
It is well known in the art that in electrical equipment and, more specifically, in the amplifier of an audio visual device, a power transformer, chemical capacitors, etc. are mounted on a chassis, and the picture quality and tone quality depend greatly on the performance of the power transformer.
The power transformer is vibrated, when energized. The vibration is transmitted to the printed circuit board forming an electronic circuit, and to electronic circuit elements installed on the printed circuit board, thus adversely affecting the output signal. In order to eliminate this difficulty, an improvement has been proposed in the art so as to prevent the transmission of the vibration of the power transformer to the printed circuit board.
It is true that the transmission of the vibration of the power transformer to the electronic elements is decreased to some extent by the improvement. However, since the power transformer and the electronic elements are mounted on the same chassis, the vibration of the power transformer is still transmitted to the circuit elements, as a result of which the input and output signals are distorted, for instance, by intermodulation; that is, the tone quality and the picture quality are lowered.